sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Warriors Wiki
A D&D 3.5 Campaign The Campaign The Seven Warriors campaign revolves around two groups of seven powerful beings fighting on the mortal realm. One of them are Seven Warriors of Light, who represent the Seven Virtues, and the other group is the Seven Warriors of Darkness , who represent the Seven Sins. The Players The PC's of this campaign. *Current: *#Kevlon the Barbarian, played by AJ (1+) *#Melicon Moroki-son, played by Dave (1+) *#Rylias Kellar, played by Colin (4+) *Former: *#Ker'Ryl, played by Colin (1-3) The Rules Rules of the Seven Warriors' campaign: *Holy/Unholy Aura - the aura that surrounds one of the Seven Sins/Virtues, only seen by the Sins/Virtues and The Protected *Virtuous/Sinful Link - telepathic link between the seven members of each side, grows in strength and range over time, and eventually includes The Protected *The Protected - people who are immune to the Sphere of Influence from the Sins/Virtues due to having met and defeated one of them *Sphere of Influence - area of effect that influences the people around the Sins/Virtues, causes people affected to be filled with that particular sin or virtue The Adventures *Adventure #1 (Hunger for Youth/Pride Before The Fall) - Kevlon meets Gluttony, Melicon and Ker'Ryl meet Pride *Adventure #2 (Sloth In Bureaucracy/Pride In All Of Us) - Kevlon meets Diligence and Sloth, Melicon and Ker'Ryl follow in Pride's footsteps and meet Humility *Adventure #3 (Test of Patience) - Kevlon, Melicon, and Ker'Ryl join up, head to Aris and meet Patience *Adventure #4 (Wrath of the Dead) - Kevlon, Melicon, and Rylias Kellar head to Elmyr in Enmora to investigate a rash of angry citizens and violence breaking out in the city *Adventure #5 (Lust For Power) - Kevlon, Melicon, and Rylias Kellar are stopped in Decimus on the way back because a different member of the Seven Sins wants the staff: Lust *Adventure #6 (Charity for the Greedy) - Kevlon, Melicon, and Rylias are sent east to find and help another virtue, Erkenwald Turen, and stop a mercenary criminal organization called the Skulls of Amorthya, run by none other than Greed The Locations Where the adventures of the PC's have taken them. *Cartelda Village *Hygrath *City of Erisi *Saratov *Aris *Elmyr *Decimus *Port Hygra The NPC's Various NPC's have played a role in the campaign. *Adventure #1 *#Aramil - Mayor of Cartelda Village *#Brianna - Priestess of Helifix, discovered Kendal's wrongdoing and recruited Melicon to stop him. *#Gerard - beggar in the Temple Ward of Erisi, warned Ker'Ryl of beggars disappearing off the streets. *#High Priest Unther Theolonius - head of Helifix temple in Temple Ward, helps clean up after Kendal is defeated *Adventure #2 *#Jerith - noble within the city of Hygrath, has political ties to Elven Court. *#Fallon - butler of Jerith *#Joel - young cleric of Helifix who ran church in Saratov after Kendal left, died shortly thereafter. *#Moe - bartender at the inn called the Drunken Wolf in Saratov. May be related to Dorian. *#Dorian - cleric of Mothum, major cleric in Saratov besides Helifix. May be related to Moe. *Adventure #3 *#Tia Sehkmet - priestess of Hygra, only healer in Aris during the plague. Helped PC's stop the plague. *#Laurel - influential man who took control of Aris after Mayor died of the plague. Turned out to be dead for a long time, and his body was merely possessed by intelligent plague creature. *#Hughbert - crazy old man in town of Aris, turned out to be the only one who knew to pull from the well and free Umbrose from it. Died doing so. *#Jeryl Dawngarden - high ranking priest of Helifix from the Sun Palace that organized a divine barricade of Aris to keep the plague contained. *#Ker'Ryl - once one of the players, Kerryl has now become a NPC. He left the party to go travel with Tia Sehkmet. *Adventure #4 *#Ewom - monk and leader of the Sheiwa Monks in Elmyr *#Sylivan - charming and folsky mayor of Elmyr, caused a stir with his new tax policy *#Quillmond Lighttower - noble man who opposed Sylivan's tax policy, cause various demonstrations *#Barathon - servant of Lighttower, also worked with Rennick *#Keipav - centuries ago, a noble resident of Elmyr, was rich and famous for his magical staff, buried in Catacombs *Adventure #5 *#Coryn Blackwell - former morally ambiguous noble of Decimus turned Paladin of Thanjur, vessel of Chastity *#Colonel Faren - leader of Agrian military branch in the city of Decimus *#Fezzik - leader of thieves' guild in Decimus, helped party to hide out *#Marius - shopkeeper's assistant, one of Fezzik's many spies *#Lady Blackwell - former noble's wife in Decimus, formed and ran The Succubi's Lure, vessel of Lust *Adventure #6 *#Godfrey the Wise - cleric of Thanjur that presided over the funeral of Coryn, also fight alongside him in previous adventure *#Horace - former butler of Coryn Blackwell, only person from previous life that attended his funeral *#Veronica Greystag - excellent archer, undead of some sort, reluctant member of the Orbis Magisters, has it out for Pride *#Barundar Skullshield - former adventurer and owner of mines, formed the Skulls of Amorthya *#Erkenwald "Onegem" Turn - former adventurer, wealthy merchant, recently became a philanthropist and enemy of the Skulls of Amorthya *#Amorthya - namesake of the Skulls of Amorthya, an Elevn sorcereress that traveled with both Barundar and Erkenwald until she died tragically *#Isaak - former adventurer, a Dwarven cleric of Mothum, now an owner of a small blacksmith shop *#Hargrin Blackhammer - Dwarf in Port Hygra, was member of the resistance against the Skulls of Amorthya The Items of Note *Books of the Seven Sins - books that are a handbook for the Seven Sins, also reveal their weaknesses *Books of the Seven Virtues - books that are a handbook for the Seven Virtues, also reveal their weaknesses *Keipav's Staff - powerful magical staff, known for it's enchantment and charm abilities *Rod of Divine Amplification - rod that amplifies any divine power cast into it The Organizations *Elven Court *Seven Warriors of Dark *Seven Warriors of Light *Platinum Riders *Knights of Killoch *Orbis Magisters *Skulls of Amorthya The World What is known about the world that the campaign is set in. *Agria - most powerful nation in the world, namesake of the Agrian Continent. *Irandathia - continent west of Agrian Continent, home of the Elves of this world. *Kalkistan - northern nation just north of Agria, has very cold climate and colder people. *Enmora - nation south of Agria, has a rocky landscape, one half of the feud that caused the War of the Crowns *Frivlin - nation southeast of Agria, mountainous region, one half of the feud that caused the War of the Crowns *Ygvolla nation to the east of Agria, a nation of Dwarves and Gnomes, it's capital is Port Hygra The Deities There are many deities, but these are the ones that the PC's have encountered or heard about. *Deities from the pantheon on the Agrian Continent: *#Helifix - God of the Sun, fire, creation, and the seasons. The most influential god. Have encountered the clergy of this church numerous times. *#Mothum - God of earth, mountains, Dwarves, and smithing. Various clergy were encountered when in Kalkistan. *#Brasoph - God of Halflings, arts, crafts, artisans, and wisdom. Loral Highborn aspires to be an acolyte of this church. *#Hygra - Goddess of water, rivers, oceans, seas, and healing. Only temple in small town of Aris. *#Bifont - God of life, birth, rebirth, spring, agriculture, and the harvest. He was very popular in the city of Elmyr when the player's visited. *#Thanjur - God of death, fall, underworld, laws, and justice, his clergy are in charge of maintaining proper burials for the city's dead. *Deities from the pantheon on the Patriomian Continent: *#Kord - God of strength, courage, and competition. Served by the cleric, Rylias Kellar. *#Zodal - God of mercy, hope, and benevolence. Served by the monk, Ker'Ryl. Category:Browse